bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Thunder Shocked Victim
The Thunder Shocked Victim * Season #: 7 * Season Ep#: 8 * Overall Ep#: 114 Summary Sweetheart becomes a victim of a Thundershock attack, leaving Lollipop and Blueberry to solve the mystery. Episode (Opening shot; Sweetheart's home. He and Sunflower stepped out of the house, ready to go on a stroll.) * [Sunflower] "You ready for a stroll, buddy?" * [Sweetheart] "Of course." (Just as the stallions are about to start walking, they heard a rustling noise coming from a shrub nearby. Just then, sparks of electricity start to spray out amongst the leaves, surprising Sunflower. Only he noticed this, Sweetheart was unaware of it. Sunflower screams and ducks for cover the minute he saw a bolt of lightning flash out from the shrub. Before Sweetheart could look, he was struck and shortly falls to the ground, dazed and coughing while his coat is partially charred. Seconds passed and he passed out.) * [Sunflower] "Sweetheart!" (Shortly, Lollipop and Blueberry showed up.) * [Lollipop Pops] "What's the matter, Sunflower? We heard---" (She and Blueberry gasped when they saw Sweetheart on the ground.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh no! Sweetheart!" (The violet-haired girl holds him up and she and Blueberry rush off. Cut to the waiting room at the clinic. Sunflower, being the only one who's wracked with fear from the incident, paces around the area.) * [Sunflower] "Well? What happened?! Is he okay?! Will he ever walk again?!" (Cauliflower enters.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "Now calm down, Sunflower. He just fainted, nothing serious." * [Blueberry Jam] "Is there any other injures besides getting electrocuted?" * [Dr. Cauliflower] "The electrocution only gave him burns and bruises. Besides that, he will be fine. However, we'll have to treat his burns as soon as possible. If this procedure is delayed, then he might have some temporary pain." (With that, Sunflower takes a seat. Lollipop mulls something over then looks to him.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Sunflower, did you see who did this?" * [Sunflower] "I don't know. It all happened so fast. I didn't even think of looking in that shrub to see who's hiding in there! I'm sorry, I was just so terrified. But I did pay attention to the position of the shrub. It was originally on the right side of Sweatheart's home, but it somehow moved to the left." * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm going to find out who did this." (The violet-haired girl floats to the door when Sunflower runs and gets in her way, his nervous expression never faltered.) * [Sunflower] "Lollipop, wait! Sweetheart is okay now, but if you go out there that thing might drain the energy out of you or something. Please don't..." * [Lollipop Pops] "It's okay, Sunflower. I'm tough enough to handle bad guys. And besides, I won't let Sweetheart down." (Blueberry floats over to her side.) * [Blueberry Jam] "That's right. Lollipop is so full of confidence. Don't worry, sis. I've got your back." * [Lollipop Pops] "Thanks, Bluey, but I've got to do this on my own." * [Blueberry Jam] "Come on, Lolli. I'm going with you." * [Sunflower] "Please...do it for Sweetheart. He would like it if you have backup." * [Blueberry Jam] "Okay. Come on, Lollipop." (The two CandyCakes flew out of the room, leaving Cauliflower and Sunflower the only ones there.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "Have no fear, Sunflower. They are heroes, after all..." * [Sunflower] "Yes, you're right. But I've got a bad feeling about this..." * [Dr. Cauliflower] "So do I, Sunflower...So do I..." (Cut to near Sweetheart's home; Lollipop and Blueberry float around it, looking for clues.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Blueberry." (He floats to her side.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Huh?" * [Lollipop Pops] (pointing down at the shrub) "Look here, the patch of grass." (Both look down to see said patch charred black. They look around to see that the shrub itself has been roasted.) * [Lollipop Pops] "This is going to take a while." (Clockwipe to the waiting room; Blueberry and Lollipop entered with photographs in their hands.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Sunflower." * [Sunflower] "Found anything?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, we found strange things near Sweetheart's house and we took pictures of it." * [Blueberry Jam] "Take a look." (He lays the pictures out on the table.) * [Sunflower] "Wow..." * [Blueberry Jam] "Look at this last one." (The last photo shows a staff laying in the grass. This looks as if it hasn't been affected by the lightning.) * [Sunflower] "You're going to find out who caused this?" * [Lollipop Pops] "We're just about to do that." (Dissolve to a while later, the two heroes in the same position.) * [Sunflower] "So...who caused the Thundershock?" * [Blueberry Jam] "We've came to the conclusion that the Thunder King is behind this." * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes. We're going to have a talk with him tomorrow." (Cut to the next day; Blueberry and Lollipop fly up to Nimbus City. They land near a castle at the end of it. Lollipop knocks on the large red door and it opens after this one knock. They entered and saw the Thunder King about to go up the stairs. He goes up to them with a creepy glare.) * [Thunder King] "Can I help you two?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Thunder King, you're coming with us to the castle dungeon." * [Thunder King] "What? What did I even do?" (No immediate response; he finds himself being wrapped up in ropes. Cut to the two CandyCakes in the castle hallway, both dragging the snowman behind.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We know we found your staff near the shrub where you did your Thundershock attack in secret." * [Thunder King] "Of course it was my staff, but I wasn't out that day to electrocute anyone!" * [Blueberry Jam] "Can you prove that?" * [Thunder King] "No, but you've gotta believe me!" (Cut to the dungeon; Thunder King was thrown in a cell and he sits in the middle, crossing his arms and making a pouty face.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Did you really cause that Thundershock?" (No response.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Where were you that day when the Thundershock went off?" (Nothing. Both sighed and flew off. Cut to nighttime and pan down to the castle. Cut to Thunder King crouching in the corner, sleeping. Just then, a large figure walks by and stops when it saw the snowman in the cell. The figure puts a hand on each metal bar and pushes them aside with all the strength it has. After doing so, the figure comes into the cell and snatches Thunder King off the floor and runs off with him, waking him up. Cut to the morning sky then pan downward to the castle; cut to a shocked Lollipop, Blueberry, and Castle Guard Chief. They discovered the cell is completely empty.) * [Castle Guard Chief] "Why, he outsmarted us!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Let's look for him at his house." (Cut to Lollipop, Blueberry, and Castle Guard Chief --- the latter had to use balloons tied around his torso to get around --- fly up to Nimbus City and to Thunder King's castle. When they entered, they found him in the kitchen; there were pots and pans laying everywhere and he was sprawled out amongst the mess with a bruise on his forehead. On his right hand is a staff.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Kitchen accident?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Looks like it." * [Castle Guard Chief] "Wow, he really wants to keep quiet about this." (Just then, a smaller snowman comes down the stairs; he wears a red crown on his head; this is Prince Tsundercloud.) * [Blueberry Jam] "And you must be...?" * [Prince Tsundercloud] "...Thunder King's son? Yes. Wh-What happened to him?!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Looks like a kitchen accident." (The prince just stares at Thunder King with a scared look on his face. Cut to Lollipop and Blueberry behind the cloud castle, looking for evidence.) * [Blueberry Jam] "So far, I found nothing." * [Lollipop Pops] "Blueberry?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Huh?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Remember the charred grass near Sweetheart's house?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Yes?" * [Lollipop Pops] "And Sunflower said the shrub near his house was originally on the right, but then it moved to the left. Well, it's obvious Thunder King somehow moved the shrub and is probably hiding inside it. We didn't find anything on the right side of the house, so he had to have find a perfect spot to attack." * [Blueberry Jam] "Oh, you're right." * [Lollipop Pops] "And as for kitchen accidents, doesn't the victim usually panic instead of lying on the floor?" * [Blueberry Jam] "I guess so...but what are you thinking right now?" (Cut to Lollipop's pondering face then fade to black.) ---------- (Fade in to the next day; Lollipop, Blueberry, the Castle Guard Chief, Sunflower, and Tsundercloud are all gathered in the throne room.) * [Lollipop Pops] "All righty. Since you're all gathered here for one reason and one reason only, Blueberry and I are going to tell you what we've been through and what we've found out for the past couple of days." * [Blueberry Jam] "Yes, and we've been doing a lot of searching and we've came up with the answer by connecting the dots." * [Lollipop Pops] "To start off, we were certain we found Thunder King's fingerprints on the staff near Sweetheart's house that was used to attack him. We found Thunder King and left him in the dungeon. We tried to ask questions, but he kept on saying that he's innocent. But after that day, we found out that he somehow broke free from the dungeon and gone back to his castle. Now here's my question; why would he head for his castle when that was the first place we would look?" * [Blueberry Jam] "And another thing is we found Thunder King in the kitcken, but it was messy there. The thing is, when he hid in the shrub to electrocute Sweetheart, he is on the left side. If he had been right-handed, then we would've found charred grass near the doorstep, but no. It was near the left side of his house. So that means he used his left hand." * [Lollipop Pops] "And to add to that, we had Sunflower look closely at the pictures we took of the accident near Sweetheart's house. Sunflower looked closely at the staff, then noticed something; that wasn't the same staff Thunder King used when in-battle." * [Blueberry Jam] "Which means that someone used their own staff, then switched their staff with Thunder King's. The way I figured it happened was that whoever it is grabbed the staff handle with a piece of cloth so they could leave Thunder King's fingerprints on his staff." * [Lollipop Pops] (determined look) "And the culprit is..." (She turns around to face Tsundercloud and floats closer to him.) * [Prince Tsundercloud] "Huh? Why would it be me? I wouldn't hurt my own father." * [Blueberry Jam] "Who said?" * [Prince Tsundercloud] "What do you mean?" (Thunder King limps into the room.) * [Thunder King] "Don't you understand, son?" * [Prince Tsundercloud] "Father?!" * [Lollipop Pops] "At first, we thought he wouldn't remember all this, but he did. Now, Thunder King, am I right or am I wrong by saying that your own son hurt you?" * [Thunder King] "Yes...Yes he did." * [Prince Tsundercloud] "Father, I'm sorry!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Like you really mean it. You probably got into a heated argument with your father, and that's how the kitchen ended up so unorganized." * [Blueberry Jam] (holds up a different staff) "And I found this under your bed. I can tell it has fingerprints of your own on it." * [Sunflower] "That was the staff I'' saw in that one photo." * ['Blueberry Jam'] "And maybe it was you that snatched him out of that dungeon cell. You took him home then gave him a painful punishment so you make sure he keeps quiet about it." * ['Lollipop Pops'] "Care to explain why?" * ['Prince Tsundercloud'] "Sweetheart and I used to be buddies for a long time. As we grew up, we both entered a cake-baking contest. Then, after tasting twenty different cakes made by other contestants, the judges chose me as second place, and Sweetheart won for making the most delicious cake in Jupiter Town. I didn't understand, but I thought I was better than ''him! Not to mention I'm a good baker. But he still won. For the past few years, I've been living an angry life since then. But I didn't want to hurt Sweetheart. I just want him to know how I felt about this whole thing." * [Castle Guard Chief] "Well, I think your story should end there, because you're coming with me." (The prince unexpectedly slams him on the head with a frying pan.) * [Prince Tsundercloud] "You can't take me away! You never will!" (He makes a run out of the throne room and out into the castle hallways, and the two CandyCakes chase after him. There were barely any wall torches, so it's dark in the halls. Neither of the two spotted the prince. Lollipop goes near a statue and looks around it, when Tsundercloud comes up behind here and holds the frying pan up above his head, ready to smash it down on her skull. Blueberry notices this and nearly screamed.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Lolli!!" (Lollipop looks behind her, just as the prince swings the pan down. She dives out of the way and Tsundercloud falls flat onto his face; then conjures up a 'freeze' spell on him so Blueberry can easily wrap a rope around him. Lollipop lets the spell wear off and the prince barely struggles. Cut to the castle hall down on earth; the prince is being dragged away by Chief.) * [Prince Tsundercloud] "You'll pay for this. I'll be back!" (Thunder King flies in by cloud.) * [Thunder King] "You trusted me?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yep." * [Thunder King] "But what's going to happen to my son?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, he's going to get reprimanded for his horrible actions." * [Blueberry Jam] "He sure didn't see this coming." * [Thunder King] "Well, thank you." (Cut to the hospital then the waiting room. Lollipop, Blueberry, Thunder King, Sunflower, Sweetheart, Dr. Cauliflower, and the other CandyCakes are present.) * [Dr. Cauliflower] "Sweetheart was really lucky. All his burns have been healed completely. He's alright now." * [Blueberry Jam] "And the culprit wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for Sherlock Pops." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh stop." * [Sweetheart] "Lolli, thanks for finding the guy who electrocuted me." * [Lollipop Pops] "No problem." (She winks to the camera.) End of episode.